elmore fighters
by jaygunryu
Summary: what if at a young age gumball and darwin learned kungfu from their mother? what if they decided to become heroes with their child hood friend jaygun? will they be able to protect the town of elmore by themselves. OCs required until chp 4 so hurry fast. deleted chpt 6
1. beginning

hello guys this is my first story and i might need 2-4 ocs. i'm only accepting ones that are very detailed and you have to submit them before the chapter 4. do not send your ocs in the review box, pm me thx :)

by the way i don't own tawog i'm only gonna say this for this chapter.

* * *

as the story begin we see a 5 year old gumball and 4 year old Darwin watterson training with their mother Nicole. gumball jumps and tries to deliver an uppercut but she quickly grabs his arm and flips him into darwin, who tries to roundhouse kick her from behind. gumball quickly recovers and tries to sweep her feet but she counters it by kicking him in the face making him fly back with a grunt. nicole suddenly feel a presence behind her as darwin tries to punch her, she quickly grabs his fist and and slams him to the ground, as he bounces back up from getting slammed she knees him in the gut making him fly through the fence breaking it in the process. as she watches him sail to the fence gumball thinks "this is my lucky chance" as he gets on all four and takes off towards his target not noticing her smirk, and as he hits her his punch goes through her. his eyes quickly widen in shock as he feel himself losing conscience he hears a chuckle.

2 years later...

" when are you going to teach us afterimage?" darwin questioned as he and gumball were doing push up while anais, the new addition to the family, richard their father and, nicole watches. "theirs nothing to teach you, afterimage requires you to move at insane speed leaving a image in your original spot", she replies feeling proud that they passed 500 push up. "okay guys you can stop".

"the 2 boys dropped to the ground sighing in relief, "thank goodness" gumball says with heavy breathing. suddenly nicole screams "NOW GIVE ME 600 SIT UP NOW", the boys quickly start doing them not wanting to taste their mother wrath, anais giggling at the sight.

a week later...

as the boys wake up in the morning they here what sound like a truck next door. as they are walking out the house they notice a family of 3 monkeys bringing luggage into the house. the first one is a big dark muscular male with a light blue shaved beard. he was wearing a red hoodie, with dark gray jeans with no shoes. the next one is a tan short female standing at the height of nicole with a light gray tank top on, wearing green sweatpants, also wearing no shoes. a dragon tattoo could be seen on her left arm. the last one seen was a 8 year old monkey with light brown skin with 3 dark stripes going down his right eyes . he was sporting a blue muscle shirt with dark blue gym shorts and just like his parents he was bare feet.

as the rest of bags of the bags were put away the female monkey looked down at her child an said " jay do you see those two children over there " jay turn his head to glance at gumball and darwin, who were looking at them with curiosity. he nods "well why don't you talk to them we are new here after all you need some friends", she replies, "okay mom " as he walk up to them.

"hey my name is jaygun ryuga and i'm your new neighbor" he started with his hand raise. gumball and darwin shook his hand as gumball replied," my name is gumball watterson and this is my brother darwin". as they started talking nicole came out the house noticing her children talking to the new neighbor kids, and seeing how they were getting along so nicely asked "jaygun why don't you and family come over for dinner".

"we would love to" replied jackie, jaygun mother.

nicole narrowed her eyes not noticing her presence before. she shrugged it off to thinking it was because she was a little relax. "okay the dinner will start at 7:00" she replied still cautious. Jackie noticing Nicole discomfort replies cheerily "okay we're be there".

3 hours later...

jay, jackie and, jeremiah his father knocked on the watterson door with dress attire. richard opened the door introduced himself and told them to come in and sit at the dinner table. as they sat down they glanced at the family before. no words were said as they said there prayers and start eating the meatloaf and steamed carrots. gumball being the friendly kid that he is decided to introduce the family. " hello i'm gumball, that's my brother darwin, my little sister anais, my dad and, mom. nicole glad that gumball started the conversation replied," hello my name is nicole and this is my husband richard".

jackie seeing nicole, decided to introduced themselves as well. "hi my name is jackie and this is my husband jeremiah and my son jaygun" she replies as she and her husband shook nicole and Richards hand. after the initial introduction the dinner table was bombarded with conversation as the family's seems to get along with anais sleep on the table from drinking her bottle. nicole learned that jackie was a stay at home mom while jeremiah was transferred to the rainbow company for a lead role in inventions. the family's were having a good time without mistakes not counting when nicole asked jackie about the tattoo making the whole ryuga family go quiet. seeing the awkwardness nicole quickly apologized and replied " forget about it" to which the conversations started back up.

as the hour was up the ryuga's decided that it was time to go but not before darwin said "jay why don't you play with us at elmore park tomorrow."sure" he replied as he walk to his house

the next day...

at the park gumball, darwin and, jay are swinging on the swing with one person taking turn pushing both. after while they decided go play tag. gumball and darwin were mildly surprised when jaygun was keeping up with them so they decided to increase their speed. jaygun seeing this decided to go faster as they continued to play the spectator of the tag match were in shock as all they could see were orange, brown and, blue blurs creating dust clouds. after a few hours the sun was setting the friend was sitting on the playground with jaygun hanging by his tail on the monkey bars. the boys were really out of breath as they just stopped playing tag as were just chilling and talking.

as they were getting up to walking home they noticed six figures with mask on approaching the three with two of them carrying bats. "give me your money" the man in the middle replied. gumball who didn't want conflict replied nervously " um ..um.. sir we don't want know trou-. darwin seeing the man clenched his fist quickly grabbed jaygun and gumball hands and started running . the leader quickly grabbed gumball by his sweater through him to the ground and before he could step on him,gumball skills that his mother taught him came through on instinct.

gumball quickly rolled to the side, stood up and jumped to knee the man in the face. the leader not knowing that he could fight was surprised when gumballs knee hit his face making him fall to the ground the other five looked at the man and noticed that blood was dripping out of his nose through the mask. "GET THAT BRAT!"the leader screamed, mad that a kid managed to hit him. as one of the thieves tried to hit gumball, darwin quickly blocked and delivered an uppercut to the crony making him fly through the air. "JAY RUN" gumball ordered not wanting to see his friend hurt. when gumball and darwin didn't here a reply they turned around only to be shocked. jaygun was crouched with his hands in the form of claws. before they could reply jaygun zipped passed them realizing they weren't paying attention turned only to see a fist heading gumball way. jaygun quickly blocked the attack for his friend and grabbed the man throat slamming him into the ground, crack in the ground from the impact.

gumball and darwin seeing their friend needing help quickly jumped back into the fight again. the boys were making quick work of the thieves but since they were playing tag earlier they were quickly tired. as the boys were breathing heavily the leader who was bruised up smirked " time to pay for what you have done", he replied as he picked up the bat one of his knocked out cronies dropped. when he was preparing to hit them, he was stopped as the bat was grabbed by nicole as she and jackie were looking at the group with fury." **how dare you try to hurt out children"** jackie replied with anger. before he can reply nicole and jackie quickly began to beat the group to a pulp of blood and teeth. when they were done the criminals were all piled up , the two mother were cracking there knuckle and dusting there hands. "lets go home" they said to their children as they began to walk home.

* * *

WHOOOOO that took three 5 hour without stoppin and my hands are killing me.

these are the requirement for the ocs

NAME:

WEAPON:(optional)

POWER:(optional but realistic as possible)

SPECIES:

COLOR:

CLOTHES:HAIR

R&R peace :)


	2. showdown and training?

hey guys it jaygun again back with another chapter of elmore protectors.

sorry for having a short first chapter buttttt i have a life XP

i'll have more news about the OCs at the bottom of the story

LETS GOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

the next day...

when gumball begin to wake up he notices he was a little sore. as he began to think about what happen last night he realizes something,then he sees darwin come in with a towel around his head finished with taking his shower. "aye dude you okay? darwin questioned seeing gumball wince in pain.

"yea dude just a i'm fine little sore but dude," darwin looks on in curiosity "JAYGUN CAN FIGHT" gumball exclaims loudly.

"oh yeah i forgot, wanna go to his house", darwin replied nonchalant ,irritating gumball a bit. gumball nods and they begin to walk to his house when they go to knock on the door it suddenly opens revealing jaygun"oh hey guys whatsup" gumball eye twitches "um dude why didn't you tell us you can fight?", darwin replied quickly not wanting to see gumball yell again. he started thinking, why would he ask that stupid question.

"because," he started with irritated tic, "you guys didn't tell me about your fighting ability". gumball noticing the tone walks up to him " you picking a fight?"

"depends", jay replied feeling threatened as he walks up to him as well. "whoa guys calm down" darwin said trying to stop them as gumball pushed jay. jay suddenly punches gumball making him skid against the concrete. gumball gets up an charges at jay aiming for his head with a bicycle kick. jay grabs gumball kick, and tries to throw him to the ground, gumball twist out of jay's hold and kick him in the rib making him slide back two feet. as they stood up they both got in their stance.

gumball got into the cloud style his mother learned from yuki's grandfather. his feet was outstretch with the right feet in front of the other, his arm was balled with the left in front of the front. you will think that since it has cloud in it, it would be about dodging, but it was quite the opposite. the cloud style involved with moving at insane speeds an attacking mercilessly. the faster you moved the stronger your attack came. the physic in this was that since they were running fast, wind particle stuck to your body and when they went for a punch all the wind particle would exit out at one point. that exit point would obviously be the arm if enough speed was gathered that is . the backlash was that since it needed an exit point, if you couldn't require one the wind particle would pile up on you damaging your body. what trainer do to try to overpower is trained their body through extreme conditions to withstand the pain.

jay got into the dragon style he learned from his mother through his grandmother. his hand were extended to look like dragon claws while he stood slightly crouch. dragon style was quick hitting of sensitive parts of the person's, it also involved aiming for the opponents neck crushing it while slamming the person to the ground. kicking was however far back you turnt your hips the stronger the kick was. you would think nothing was special about it,but there was. the stance the style did was a way of channeling chi. you had to be focus and calm to use chi and then expel it by yelling which would strengthen your attack. the downfall of this style was that if you didn't have enough control over your emotion it would lead to your downfall.

as soon as jay blinked gumball appeared right in front of him , almost like he teleported. jay only had enough time to accelerate his arm by transferring some chi to it. as he felt the impact it made him skid back a yard. smirking with gumball fist still in his hand he soon feels pain as a burst of wind hits his arm breaking it in the process. he screams in pain as he hears the crack the then looks at gumball who was looking at him with a neutral glance. he quickly gets into a neutral composure as well channeling some chi. he run up to gumball and began swinging at his vital point channeling a little into each strike with only one hand. gumball grunts feeling the strikes done by jaygun. and before gumball could dodge the next attack, jay roundhouse kick gumball in the face making sure to channel all the chi he required to his leg making gumball fly back with a yell. gumball gets up and sees his cheek is swollen and smirks. he looks at jay and sees him smirking to.

next thing you know gumball and jay become blurs as flesh against flesh can be heard as the two were battling to their fullest. darwin couldn't help but feel worthless in this situation. even though he trained hard with gumball's mom, gumball destroyed him in every match. he knew he was weak against them.

as the two boys continued fighting no side was letting up. as they ran up to each other they both punched fist making each other slide apart 2 meters. jay knew he wouldn't be able to keep this up with this, he could feel his breath getting heavy. he knew he had to end this with a final attack, not knowing that gumball was thinking the samething who began running at jay with extreme speeds , while that was happening jay was mustering all the chi he could. as gumball was within a few feet of jay , he suddenly zipped to gumball and yells and before they connect fist their mothers showes up. nicole tripped gumball, causing him to to swerve to the ground cutting off the attack but making some of the air particle blast towards jay. jackie stood in front of jay blocking the attack with her hand which made it sprain even with her using her half of her strength, while the wind from gumball attack stung her bit. "woah that kids pretty strong" she thought a little stunned. as gumball attack met the concrete it create a small dust cloud . when it cleared up gumball could be seen grabbing his hand in pain while there was a crater 2 feet deep.

nicole and jackie were smiling while darwin was scared and shocked at what he just witnessed. " i think it's time we have a little talk", nicole and jackie said simultaneously,

in the ryuga household...

" WHAT WERE YOU TWO THINKING " nicole screamed worried about their safety. "it my fault", gumball started before jay interrupted him "no its my fault i should've never took your question as a threat", he said . the two then hugged it out then noticed that darwin wasn't in the house with them.

they look on the steps and see darwin with his head down in shame, "buddy what's wrong", gumball says."yea bro what sup",jay says trying to see what's wrong.

darwin takes a huge breath and says " i wasn't strong enough " with shame in his voice.

"what do you mean buddy", gumball says confused " i wasn't strong enough you guys were fighting to exhaustion and i couldn't move a muscle, i knew you guys were way above me , that why i ran away from those thieves, i knew i wasn't gonna be strong enough to protect you guys", he said tears beginning to slide down his cheek.

"it okay bro you are stronger than both of us", darwin looks at jaygun in confusion "what do you mean", gumball then speaks up " dude in order to fight properly you need to have a clear head, something we both didn't have a lot of, darwin stops crying as gumball continued." when we fought those thieves me and jay receives the most injuries , did you notice that". darwin nodded remembering that he was hearing them both grunt a lot from being hit by the thugs. "and dude we both know if you had your bokken with you they would've been finished".

as nicole and jackie was coming out of the house hearing what the boys said ,jackie couldn't help but be interested"darwin your a sword fighter?" darin shakes his head. well why don't you three boys go on a 4 year training trip she replied grinning at the little boys. the two boys looked at their mother only to see her grinning as well," i think that is an excellent idea".

"gumball you will be learning from my master in japan masahito yoshimoto". "he will teach you everything you need to know, you might even be able to fly or even glide". "i'll have you know that i was never able to beat him even with the both of his hand behind his back because he was faster than anything i've ever seen". gumball eyes widen in shock from the stuff he was gonna be learning from the teacher.

"jay you will be learning from your grandmother julisha ryuga and how to evolve the dragon style". jaygun looked on in confusion, "what do you mean". "its called the blazing dragon, a style to where you would be able to use chi to superheat any part of your body to expel flames ". jaygun eyes glowed at the thought of doing something like that.

darwin looked at nicole waiting for her to say who his sensei would be, but was surprised when jackie spoke up."darwin you will be learning from 2 sensei's,she started "the first would be sharktobi gomei a man who is capable of using chi to control and bend the will of water into any shape or form". nicole then spoke and said" the second will be tekkai gokusen the world's greatest swordsman". on the outside darwin was grinning happily, but on the inside he was jumping with joy.

"okay guys let pack up" nicole exclaimed.

2 weeks later...

we see the ryuga and watterson family wishing the kids good bye as they were boarding the plane

"BY GUYS WE LOVE YOUUUUU" the mothers said as they were waving to their children who were waving back as the plan took off to the sky

4 years later...

* * *

andddddd thats a wrap thx goodness

im not typing for two days just because ill give you guys enough time to come out with them OCs and please make your characters power original this is fanfiction be creative

peace :P

-jaygunryuga


	3. 4 years worth

well i told myself i was gonna w8 2 days but im a writer and my duty upholds me

hope you like the power the guys are gonna have

i never really say much in the thing hmmmmm

also thx lexboss for the review

wiki/Kubikirib%C5%8Dch%C5%8D( the sword darwin has.)

* * *

in the watterson house...

nicole and jackie were sitting on the couch waiting anxiously for their children to return from their four year training trip. " MOM when are they gonna get here " a 5 year old anais said eager to see her to big brothers again after such a long time. jackie was feeling really happy to see her son as she was playing with her 3 year old son jacob. " mommy do you think big bro will like me ", jacob said hoping his brother would like even though he never met him. "i'm sure he will love you honey", she said. soon the door opened revealing 3 figures walking through.

"you miss us?' a blue figure said. the 2 family's eye's widened in shock, there before them was gumball, darwin, and jaygun.

gumball changed dramatically. he seemed more mature and he was taller. his fur was wild to resemble a cloud like person. he was also muscular and had a very well toned body. he seemed to emit a windy presence as he walked into the room. he had a tight pure white muscle shirt with black lines designed to resemble cloud, black pants with small pouches. the inside contained senbon, a weapon use for paralyzing your opponent. he had white wristband that seemed to emit a special power . he still had on no shoes but he took up for that because one thing that shocked the family is that gumball was floating.

darwin also changed dramatically. he had a large broadsword in the sheath, wrapped in water chains strapped on his back. it looked a little big for him but he was holding up just fine. the water chains around his sword wrapped around to create a x mark on each side. the chain on the hilt of his sword had a orange Piranha. his skin changed from orange to a darker shade. his back fin seemed more sharper and narrow. when he smiled his mouth showed of row of shark teeth. he had some blue shorts and green black shoes.

jaygun was the most normal. he had longer blue gravity defying hair. he was muscular like the two others. he had on a black and red GI. blue joggers with red flames. black metal sandals with a metal plate at the bottom. gloves with small studs in the middle of each inside knuckle. he was emitting a fierce aura that only the fighters could withstand.

"hey guys" jaygun said with joy as he looked down and saw the little monkey hiding behind his mother, jackie grinned.

"meet your new brother jacob", jaygun eyes welled up as he heard this.

he walked up to jacob "hey little bro" jacob slowly scooted from behind his mother. he started walking slowly then he sprinted off toward his big bro. he jumped in his arm and jay spun him around. " big bro, big bro" jacob said with joy.

while that was happening gumball and darwin were getting comforted by their family as they haven't been seen in a long time.

" i bet you guys got stronger", nicole said with a grin.

"we sure did" darwin said with a cocky smile.

"oh cocky are you? nicole said think they were not stronger than her. "no just prideful", gumball replied. "oh enough of that", richard said "lets get ready for this feast", he stared at the kitchen mouth watering just thinking about eating a lot of food.

3 hours later...

as the family said their prayers they dug in and started eating the 3 boys were telling their family's about their individual training with their sensei's, making sure to leave out as much information as possible for their upcoming battles with their mother's tomorrow. as they were done telling their training routine nicole and jackie looked at each other and did a quick smirk. only the 3 boys caught it, an it put them a little on edge, thinking some thing was going to happen at the upcoming battle the next day. as the little kids were put the bed, jacob in his house and and anias upstairs darwin reached into his pack and pulled out 7 small cups. jaygun reached into his pack and pulled out a big bottle of sake. richard and Jeremiah looked on in shock as gumball poured them all a small glass of the alcohol.

" um honey can they drink that",jeremiah said not wanting underage kids to drink this kinda stuff.

"sure honey every serious fighter has to drink it at one point," she replied gulping down a shot and refiling her bottle.

"keep filing me up sweetie", nicole says loving the taste.

it soon turned into a drinking contest as gumball and jackie were the only one's left. "go gumball ", the kids said as the adults were cheering jackie on. soon Jackie begin to sway back and forth. all of a sudden she fall on the table and the kids cheers as gumball was left standing. soon the ryuga walked to their house, the boys going to sleep immediately wanting to rest for the fight.

next day in the ryuga's backyard ...

"boys before we fight we must warn you we trained as well and we are a perfect team", nicole said smirking at them.

"so you guys rea- before jackie could finish her sentence gumball appeared behind her and kicked her in the back. she went flying to the gate. she quickly caught her self but before she could begin to move darwin came above her with his sword which was in its sheath, she quickly put up her hands but before Darwin's attack could hit her darwin was kicked by nicole who sent him flying toward the tree. as nicole looked at darwin she quickly felt pain in her as jay blindsided her making her fly toward darwin she shielded herself to prepared. when he hit her she felt a tremendous force of power hit her as she was sent into the air. she looked up and sees gumball falling towards her wind particle encasing his fist, she grabbed his hand and threw him toward jay who was to busy fighting his mother to see him. as gumball collided with jaygun she felt another swing of darwin's sword hit her, tired of getting hit she started creating multiple after images trying to attack darwin's.

she didn't notice the smirk as suddenly, the water chain on darwin sword morphed into twenty four star shuriken as they flew at her she managed to dodged the first 12 until the last 6 cut her skin. while darwin was dealing with nicole, gumball and darwin were pelting jackie with a flurry of a attack as she was begin to lose stamina, she quickly whistle to nicole as they both jumped back as they both began to change

with a yell jackie fur color changed a reddish brown as a sudden burst of chi pelted the kids, and her eyes brows were emitting a red flame . nicole transformation was different, as every body was suddenly pushed back as Nicole's eyes shined pure white, and wind surrounded her, she was slightly boys stood face to face with their mother knowing the true battle was going to begin.

/Ar1_62Usybs (battle song)

the mothers suddenly began running to their children who were sweating nervously. nicole suddenly disappeared as darwin felt a sharp pain on his neck causing him to begin to lose conscious before he felt the will to wake up, almost falling . the other two looked stoic at darwin picked him self back up. darwin suddenly charged at nicole delivering a dropkick at her from above. as nicole blocked the attack which made her sink to the ground. she threw him toward the sky where jackie was floating small fire coming out of her feet. Jackie cuffed her hand as fire and golden swirl appeared which she threw at darwin. he quickly unsheathe his blade and knocked the attack toward nicole. she quickly did a back flip and took at glance at the sword darwin had.

the sword was very thick with a blue wave pattern on the side where cutting was supposed to happen.

jay suddenly came from underneath nicole and grabbed her leg he sent her fly toward jackie who dodge the attack. the boys were staring at their mothers who were floating above them.

" you guys will never beat us just give", jackie said trying to sway their confidence.

"lets go", jay said as the boy began to go through different transformation

all the water around them suddenly began to move toward darwin. it started to consume him he stood there completely still as a sort of armor appeared on his skin. when the water stopped darwin had to pair of sharp wing where his fin was. he had samurai armor on his body as his sword changed as well. it extended with the help of the water. and the guard grew larger as darwin called out his power-up. "defense mode " he replied with a serious look on his face.

gumball began to yell as wind swirled around him making him unseen to others. as the wind calm down gumball was high above the ground as well. he had wind physically swirling around him. his hands were encased in thick wind making it look like a pure white spheres. his feet were blazing with wind , cutting up the grass beneath him. as he look up his eyes were glowing pure white like nicole's.

jaygun, like gumball was consumed by a swirl of flames. they didn't stop though, they kept going until suddenly something within absorbed it. standing still was jaygun who like his mother ,eyebrows had flames and his skin was reddish brown. his back was lit up with bluish flames as he looked at his enemies with contempt.

"lets go guys", darwin replied as they took off toward their mothers at extreme speed.

nicole quickly turned around to see darwin coming at her. before she could block he back flip kicked her and before she was sent flying he quickly pounced on her slamming his sword into her stomach making her throw up some blood. while she was falling jay came from underneath her, hitting her with a chi induced hit. she felt her self getting weaker and weaker with each combo jay and darwin hit her with. jay grabbed nicole by her leg and flung her toward gumball and jackie. gumball was crushing jackie with each wind induced hit. feeling angry that gumball was defeating her she quickly threw some flames at him. she watched in awe as the flames passed through him almost like a ghost. she suddenly felt her collar being pulled and turned to see gumball throwing her at a swirling nicole coming at them. she could do nothing but watched as she collided with nicole. the two creating a shock wave upon impact.

as jackie began get up and chain suddenly wrapped against her waist, she looked at the owner to see darwin smirking at her. he repeatedly started slamming her back and force against the ground, craters being made in the process. before he could swing it again he sees nicole catching it. she smirks as she pulls him to her. he was helpless as nicole fist slammed into his face sending him flying to the fence. he quickly made a water ice pick and stabbed it into the ground to stop his descent.

as he picked himself back up he heard yelling as jackie was above him with a flame induced fist, he could only stare in shock as he was about to get hit. before the attack could make impact, gumball came in with a kick aiming it at jackie making her collide with the fence. gumball was smirking until he was propelled back by nicole socking him in the face making his eye get bruised. jay quickly threw some fire at nicole to distance her from gumball. nicole was in shock as water drills started following her like missile her she was flying passed them towards darwin who sat in a thinking pose. she gasped as one impacted her stomach making her cry out. she grunted in pain as they all collided with her body making deep bruises in her body. as she looked over to jackie she sees her getting pounded by her son and his friend.

she begin to grow mad with rage as her eyes changed from white to red. she suddenly disappeared and appeared behind gumball and jay and took both of their head and begin smashing them into the dirt. they could only scream in pain as their whole face was covered in blood. darwin started to rapidly throw water sphere at her back but to no affect. gumball with a wave of his hand sent nicole flying back a little. they looked back down at jackie to see her unconscious.

nicole screamed in rage "LETS IN THIS!" as she suddenly began to swirl a massive amount of wind into her hand. her hand began to flame up as they looked to see jackie applying most of her chi into the attack. their eyes widen in shock not noticing her wake up.

"gumball you got this" darwin replied

gumball nodded and began gathering wind into his hand as well. jaygun added most of his flames and darwin applied a thick water drill onto it.

the mother and son ripped passed their teammates to each other. as their attacks reached a shock wave blew through all of elmore. the smoke cleared up to see gumball standing over his mother in tattered clothing.

"we win"

* * *

kay guys that wraps it up that took so long to make with my busy scheduled

i will upload once a week no more no less

and can somebody draw me a cover story pleassssse

im going to need some beta reader though

read & review

-jaygun


	4. school life

at the library giving yall a chp i will not be introducing some of the oc you guys sent ... well back to it.

* * *

2 years later...

a now more mature 14 years old gumball in a white tee with black pants on was very nervous, as he destroyed his project on accident.

"DARWIN WHAT AM I GOING TO DO"! he replied with tears running down his eyes.

"hey its your fault for kicking jay against it, right jay"? a 13 darwin in blue said turning around to see their bro jay rubbing his head.

"yea", he replied with a groan.

over the past years things have changed for better or worse. jeremiah made a recommendation to his boss for richard getting a job as a chemical specialist, since before he and nicole dropped out of college he was a major in it. he was quickly made to co-manager of chemical production making his family and for once, granny jojo proud. a tornado ran through two cities near elmore causing most of the residence there to come flooding over there to them. luckily the houses there managed to be repaired , even though some didn't want to go back fearing the same thing happening again. the two family made a few friends from the incident who are some of their neighbors. lastly anais and jacob were now beginning their training.

before jay could say another word he was interrupted as he heard gumball mom scream'' HURRY THE BUS'!

the boy came rushing down the stairs and out the door quickly getting on the bus before rocky could have a chance to close it. when they got on they sat next to each other keeping to themselves.

both there mom scared or their children being outcast to society told them to hide their power from everybody , so they just decided to keep it to them self and only hangout with a select few.

as they got off the bus the three boys stared ahead at the danger that await up he stairs. they started moderately walking up the stairs. an occasional" dork or dweeb" could be hear from bystander as they walked by. since they decided to hide their powers, they were considered the nerds, since their inner circle wasn't that very big . it only consisted of idaho, teri, sarah, and alan.

1 hour in...

gumball was sleep, jay was drawing, and darwin was reading as the time went by in Mr. Roberts physic class, having been finished their work 30 minutes. Mr. Roberts , a tall wooden plank with glasses and a cowboys hat couldn't help but feel proud of his three smartest children, even though he hoped they would make more friends.

"boys may i have a word"? he began.

the three walked over as he began to talk.

"guys maybe you should make mo-RINGGGGGG he stopped as the bell began ringing.

"we'll talk later ,now run along". he replied as he he shuffled in his class. the three began to walk to their next class which was when they encounter a group of people heading there way.

this group was known as the raccoon they were a group consisting of 30 people with five being the general of the group of bullies coming from one of the cities that were destroyed by the tornado, raccoon city. anyone they came across they put fear in their heart physically and mentally. the three top members were justin roman, a red fox in blue jeans black shirt and red jacket. he was the captain of the track team having one 3 medals during his years in elmore. the next was thunder rochenson. a blue cat with a oval nose, he was mostly seen wearing a black tee with a thunder design on it . he was a highly tempered person mostly quiet but when set off angry. the last was john, he was a mystery for those who weren't close to him. he treated every other person beside his close people cold and with no disregard for their began.

the boys never had a problem with them since they kept them selves under the radar... until now.

"watch out dufus" justin said as he knocked gumball against the locker .

gumball having being angry since he knew he was going to get detention from for not bringing his project quickly lashed at who pushed him by pushing him even harder.

the whole hall went quiet as they just noticed what just happened.

john who hates when his friend are touched quickly throws gumball against the lockers causing spit to fly out of his mouth. the crowd began to circle them but before anything else could happen jaygun uppercut john so hard he hit the ceiling. the crowd began to dissipate as principal brown entered the scene to see john on the ground and gumball and jay staring down at him.

"DETENTION YOU THREE NOW!

the three boys walked passed the group as justin mouthed to them you're dead.

3 hours later...

the boys were walking home from school having just finished detention.

"i'm sorry guys i shouldn't have hit him" gumball started feeling tired and drained from those three hours.

"its good at least we didn't have to go to class" darwin replied trying to find the bright side in things.

" hope they don't say nothing to us tomorrow" jaygun said wanting to add his two cent.

before they could finish their conversation darwin quickly pushed jay aside as a very well thrown rock came his way.

"thanks" jay said as darwin nodded. they then began to scan their surroundings.

quickly stepped aside a foot was suddenly coming his way. he grabbed the opponent legs and threw him across the field, the figure having caught himself stood revealing himself to be john.

"you guys aren't normal" he replied putting them on edge.

he started going for something in his back pocket causing them to tense up, until a familiar yellow car arrived picking the three children up. they looked back with a serious expression as he got further away.

as they drove away the boy couldn't help but smirk.

they intrigued him.

* * *

that another chapter for you guys i'm rushing but i will edit later on. thank to the following people that applied their oc.

THUNDERBLADEX

Canadians rocks

guest

i be back in a week:}

jaygunryu


	5. fighting spirit part 1

hey guys it jaygunryu back again with another one ]

thx everybody for the ocs mentioned in the.

lets begin...

2 days later at the watterson house ...(sunday)

the were quickly thinking of a game plan for tomorrow since they realized that kick that gumball caught had power in it.

"darwin whats the plan", jay started as he and gumball both knew that darwin was the smartest out of them three.

"well first thing first no telling our mom they get a little crazy when we get involved in fights" the boys felt a tingle up their spine when they remembered how a year before they were getting in the car until a rock hit gumball and the boys in the back of the head. the mothers angry at the scene before them went to the kids house and gave their mother a piece of their mind which ended up with both of them in jail for a week on assault charges.

"second... guys we have to start fighting back", the two boys looked at him surprised and before they could say anything else he continued.

"high school is supposed to be fun but, we have to live in the shadows for what? power that should be used for good instead of put in the closet like some karate outfits", the two boys chuckled at that last part since they remember how they love them costumes to death even though they already knew kung fu.

"im fine with that", gumball replied, jay shaking his head as well.

"and last ... well i don't know about you guys but i think it bout time we had a training, we can let our skill get rusty after all this time we honed it".

"what time should we start", jaygun quickly said since he loved fighting.

"does 8 seem okay", he questioned, both shaking their head.

"well bye guys i have a date", gumball replied with a smirk. the two boys looked at gumball in surprise, not thinking he had it in him.

"who", the two boys said in unison wanting to could only move his lips in a zipping motions as he left the room. as he left out the door Darwin went over and picked up his sword that was tucked in a fake guitar case and began walking out the door.

"i'll be back i'm going to train at the river",

jay nodded his head as darwin left as well. soon he began packing his stuff as well, not wanting to be left in the house alone.

"ill think ill go meditating" he though as he walked out.

with darwin ...

darwin was sitting on a lake surrounded by a forest just meditating while his sword floating along with his. suddenly he heard a whoosh to look and see his sword gone. he looked around only to see justin checking his sword out on the shore behind him.

"hmmm a bit heavy but i think it will work",he replied with a smirk on his face.

he quickly began running to his sword as he loved it like it was a part of him. when he went for a kick justin suddenly vanished and appeared behind him knocking him to the sand below him.

"thank for the sword dweeb".

darwin quickly made a water vine and wrapped it around his leg he began slamming him against trees and the floor.

justin speed up his acceleration cause him to phase through the water vine. he then ran across the water to darwin and began punching him fast. darwin not able to handle it quickly began to get pummeled. in 70 punches or so justin spin kicked and darwin went sinking in the pond.

"NO"!, darwin yelled rising to the surface in a rush. he rose up to see justin putting his sword in the guitar case.

justin looked to see a heavily bruised darwin staring at him with a look of rage. darwin lifted up his hand causing the pond to ripple as 7 sharp water spears came out. with the twitch of his hand they came forward with quick speed. he dodge them with ease, all but one as it nicked his rib. as he stopped to examine it water chains wrapped around his body. he started to phase until he stopped to notice a large shadow over to see a large water fist coming down on him. his eyes could only widen in shock as he accepted his fate.

it pelted him and a loud quake was heard as it hit the ground. justin got up to see darwin walking to him.

"you on this round i just underestimated you, but to bad for your friends", he replied then running away, dusting kicking at the speed.

darwin looked on in shocked as he realized what he meant but, before he could walk his eyes rolled in the back of his head as he passed out.

with jay...

as jay was walking he heard a shuffle from the bushes as he quickly picked up a rock and chucked it at the area. he sudden had to back flip as a ray of bullet began firing at him.

he quickly applied his body a with a thick shield of chi. the figure who fired shots appeared. gumball looked on in shock as john appeared in full tactical gear with a rifle in his hand grenades on his belt and a pistol on his waist in a sheath.

there was no dialogue as they both ran at each other gumball with chi covered fist, john with combat knives. it quickly became a battle of fist as, both managed to dodges and land hit on each other. john round house kicked jay causing him to fall to the ground as, he grabbed his pistol and began firing he managed to shoot jay in his knee as he rolled away from the gunfire. jay quickly got up in a limp and uppercut john he then jumped to where john was in the air and grabbed his throat smashing him to the ground.

john angry picked up his grenades and began throwing them. having activated his fire began shooting them down, only giving him minimal damage. as both boys began getting close to each other they were clouded in smoke .as the smoked cleared jay appeared with his fire and john appeared with his pistol both in shooting position at each other faces . john began chuckling as he lowered his gun and replied.

"you better save your friends, their in danger", he paused to think until he began smirking " well it already to late for your fish friend".

jay realizing what he meant and quickly ran to darwins locations.

with gumball...

gumball and penny was sitting at the park having a conversation.

what they didn't know was thunder covered in his signature grey jacket was hiding behind the tree listening to them.

* * *

another quick one


	6. fighting spirit part 2

another chapter i'm typing in sac aka in school suspension so its pretty boring.

but anyway lets begin

* * *

with jay...

jay was racing through the tree to the pond darwin usually trained to see his bruised and battered form tightly clinging on to his guitar case. he lifted darwin and put him down in the water. his body suddenly began glowing was he was covered in a blue light. darwin soon floated up as no scratch was seen on him.

"we have to get gumball now," darwin stated with a serious voice.

with gumball...

he and penny was having a good conversation. penny thinking he was nerd before, was surprise when he shown he was quite the opposite. gumball on the other hand felt a connection between them as they went back and forth between their favorite likes and dislikes. they both hoped this day would never end as they were both a having a wonderful gumball heard chirping as he threw penny to the side as a lighting bolt struck him.

he screamed in pain as it pelted his body.

a figure in a light gray hoodie zipper step out to behind a tree and began laughing.

"hahaha you idiot that why you don't mess with my friends, hmmm that reminds me" thunder began to whistle as up to 10 lackeys came out from bushes and the other top two john and justin came out as well. gumball started sweating not thinking he had enough strength to face them. maybe he could talk his way out he began thinking.

"you don't wanna do this" he started trying to find words to say.

"with us its all about loyalty", thunder replied.

"well maybe we can be friends", gumball said sincere as he held his hand out.

thunder looked hesitant as gumball held it out. he looked at john who quickly shook his head no, thunder soon looked down in wanted to be friends with gumball but he didn't want to lose the ones he already have. he shook gumball hand making gumball smile at him only to hear his screams of pain as he shocked them.

gumball tired of this sent a air wave at him, hitting him and making him fly toward a tree.

thunder,john, and justin soon were attacking gumball simultaneously making him go on the defensive. justin pelting him with plenty of hits, john hitting him with strong punches with his metal knuckles behind him and thunder shocking along with them. when gumball finally separated his was bleeding profusely and penny was crying for them to let him go.

suddenly a large water slash came their way making them jump away with two angry friends behind the attack. darwin with his large sword leaning on his shoulder and jay with his hand into fist his fire covering them.

"get them", john screamed as the 10 lackey went running over to the 2 friends. they were quickly dispatch as darwin sent another water wave their way knocking out 5 of them while jay quickly took the other out in hand to hand combat. the last remaining in the raccoons ran off as it was only the 6 of them left. john took out his magnum, thunder appeared covered in electricity and justin was in the running position

Darwin held his sword above as he screamed" speed mode", as like before with their mom water appeared on his body but much lighter than before and his legs were given extra height as water jets appeared around his feet while his sword seemed much thinner than usual, he was now able to keep up with fast people on levels like never before. gumball was covered in wind and his eye were glowing yellow, and his fur became much more ruffled this form made it possible for him to weave impossible attack and put wind into opponents to damage their internal body structure. jay was last as his skin was sent into a blaze but it was different as he fur appeared covered in blue flame unlike the usual red flames he uses this flame was hotter than usual and it allowed him to melt bullets.

penny and the other 3 boys before them were shocked at what they eyes were seeing, gumball and his friends power were more than they expected. gumball suddenly appeared behind thunder kicking him in the head making him tumble way from his friends. he then kneed john in his gut making him fly towards jay who extended out his blue flaming fist and uppercut john in the air making him fall towards a waiting darwin who was running with speed close to that of justin as he went to hit him. justin suddenly appeared and began trying to hit darwin as he began to block and dodge every attack that was coming.

gumball who was running to thunder began gaining speed as he was in his wind demon form. it drastically improved his speed and resistance to attacks. him and thunder to began going toe to toe as wind and thunder collided with each other.

penny stared in shock as she never thought she would be one to witness this as she thought gumball and his friends were just a regular group of people.

with darwin...

"i seen you gotten better", justin replied trying to make him talk.

"that when i wasn't using my sword!", and with that he took off towards justin, the jets on his feet making him faster. the two couldn't be seen as they were a blur of blue and yellow. justin striking darwin multiple time in his face making a bruise form on his eye.

darwin managed to scratch him on leg slowly down his speed. when justin faltered over the cut darwin knew it was his time to finish him. with a yell he was a blue blur striking at all of justin weak spots with the thin needle like sword cutting into his skin. when he finally stop he looked to see justin eyes roll in the back of his head as he fell to the ground.

"now to help my friends.

with jay...

he was dodging the bullets with ease as john was shooting him with his twin magnums. john manages to gun butt jay making him fall to the ground as john began beating him senseless into the ground. jay could only take as he continued to it.

"DON"T EVER HURT MY FRIENDS", john screamed with each punch.

john then picked jay up by his neck and slammed him against a tree colliding at it with a thud.

"you will now feel my anger", john started as he began crushing jays neck slowly.

the reason jay never used his power was because it was to dangerous but now he realized it was for his survival , and with he charged up his fist in blue fire and punch john in his stomach which was covered by a vest. he then kick him in his face making him collided to the ground. john tried to to pull out his rifle but it was burned to a crisp as soon as it was pointed at jay face. jay having enough of this took off toward the sky and stopped looking down at john.

"you messed up ", jay started as he began building up a lot of chi in his arm his clothes tattered showing off his muscle.

"if you could beat me maybe i'll considered giving that friendship thing a try", john replied with a cocky grin.

john quickly pulled out his rpg as jay began screaming while flying towards him. he fired and the smoke cleared quickly to show jay with a flaming hand coming to him he knew he was goner he closed he eyes and let his fate happen.

with gumball...

both boys were bruised and battered as both of them got hits on each other. they continue fighting with gumball trying to avoid his lighting claws which did a lot of damage , and thunder trying avoid gumballs wind attacks. gumball soon got the upper hand as he began firing spears of wind at thunder. he dodged all but one as it struck him in his chest severely injuring him. thunder grit his teeth and calmed down as a smirk appeared on his face.

"you seem happy for someone who just got hit" gumball replied looking at him suspiciously.

thunder said nothing as a sword made of metal and thunder appeared in his hand. he quickly ran to him, gumball not seeing it coming tries to block. suddenly the sound of metal hitting each other filled the air, only to see darwin holding his sword against thunder own. they quickly began clashing against each other both getting lucky scratches on each other.

"where justin," he said having realized he wasn't dealing with him like he should.

" i dealt with him".

a look of rage appeared on thunder face as he ran to darwin with the intent to kill only to get knocked off his feet by gumball and jay fist, rocketing to the park gate. he looked up to see the three boys smirking at him.

he suddenly began yelling as he body began changing drastically. arm contorting into big dark blue scaly claws like they rest of his body. when he was done he stood towering 2 meter over the boys. the boys looked at the towering dragon in fear and awe as he began stepping towards them

 **"you guys are dead ",** thunder replied in a deep voice as he open his mouth to shoot a ray at electricity, they barely manage to dodge. jay and gumball stepped up to attack only for gumball to hold his arm out.

" i got this guy trust me",

they looked at him and nodded as wind swarmed around him. he began floating in a wind swarm which was shaped like a large eagle as he went flying towards thunder. it was a battle of giants as claws met wings creating shock wave all over elmore.

down below it was a flash as jay and darwin were knocked out as well penny.

the giants paid no attention as they continued fighting each attach getting stronger. suddenly a purple cloud blocked each other visions as they both lost consciousness. they only seen was a feminine figure with a hood.

* * *

and that a wrap.

that was a long a#$ chapter but i love it

anyway i'm doing polls for making this a anime like story instead of a super hero one. the poll will end on may 30.

sincerely

jaygunryu


	7. tournament training part 1

have you guys notice the chapters was getting longer

and guys can you drop some more ocs in my pm or review box

anyway lets began

jays...

jay woke up with a groan as he remember a quick chop to his neck and then darkness. he came downstairs to see his mother Jackie who was bruised up for some reason .

"mom what happened to you".

"nothing honey me and nicole had to take care of something, actually i'm going to explain it when they get here".

not a minute after she said that a knock was heard on the door. all of the watterson stepped in, their parents sporting a serious face.

"guys something happened last night," nicole started getting straight to the point.

"wait mom before you start we have to tell you something too," gumball replied as he began explaining the events of the fight. look of worry appeared on the mother faces along with emotions of rage as well for those boys harming their kids.

"are you guys okay,"? jackie replied concerned.

"yea but, i wonder who was fast enough to knocked us out".

"yea me too the water that was surrounding the land couldn't even sense her coming", darwin replied confuse since, if anyone stepped on water in a 2 mile radius he could feel it.

"her... how do you know it was a girl ," jacob said seeing the logic that if they were knocked out they wouldn't see the figure.

"well the figure hit jay before me so i managed to catch a look at the body curves and came to the assumption that the figure was a female".

"and plus the smoke that hit me and thunder was pinkish", gumball said as he cut in.

"well now that you guy are done it time for me and nicole to tell you why we are scratch us", and with that jackie begin her tale.

 **flashbackkkk...**

the women were talking on jackie porch about their sons and how they're not training like they used to. when they head a thud on the side of nicole house. they looked to see a figure slipping out of gumball bed room. they notice that it was too dark for them to see at a far distance. nicole channels wind at her feet and zoomed to the threat. before she was even 3 feet in front of it she felt herself not able to move. she looked down on her body to see a dark shape wrapped around her body. it didn't take long for her to realize it was a shadow. jackie who realized what it was as well clapped her hands together as a wave of fire was sent toward the figure way. it stopped what it was doing to dodge and nicole felt herself move again until she was suddenly blown off her feet as a massive wind current was hit her in the back. she quickly got up and ran to the person who did that while jackie went for the shadow manipulator.

suddenly jackie heard nicole gasp in shock and mutter one single word.

"Yuki", as tears began leaking out her eyes.

"hello nicole",the cloud women replied dressed in all black the only thing not, being her head.

before anymore words could be said yuki kicked nicole in the chest making her roll across the street before them. nicole quickly back flip rolled up and blocked the downward kick coming at her head. she grabbed yuki by her a leg and threw her to a nearby car. she quickly recovered and her began a flurry of punch creating a massive wind as both of them were not letting up.

meanwhile jackie was having trouble as the figure kept trying to entrap her in the shadows. the figure suddenly disappeared and reappeared kicking jackie into a metal trash can. the figure went for another punch but wasn't prepared when jackie knee caught on fire and hit the figure in the face making it make a deep grunt. she then begin to destroy the mysterious person as she constantly hit it . as she went for the finisher the figure seemed to morph into the shadows.

meanwhile nicole and yuki were very tired as they both got a few good hit on each other.

"i didn't come here to fight you".

nicole looked on in confusion.

"well then why are you attacking us"?

"as you know my husband is the CEO of the rainbow company, and since my lost when we were younger I've trained , and i decided to persuade my husband into reopening the tournament known as the elmore kumite".

nicole tensed up as she heard yuki talking

"and thanks to that tornado, two cities worth of powerful opponent now live in elmore, and i feel like i should test my power", and with that she leaped and landed on a light pole.

"you should join and so should your boys ,even though they won't stand a chance", and soon yuki vanished in the night.

"are you okay"?

nicole turned her to head to see her friend jackie sweaty and tired like she was.

"no...i'm not...we got some training to do".

 **flashback** **... ends**

"wait does that mean we could join the elmore kumite," jay replied excitement in his voice.

nicole seeing this smirked

"of course you will but, first training its start in 3 month and i don't want you guys to be beaten so easily", the boys couldn't help but groan at what nicole said.

"don't worry guy since you go to school we will only train on the weekend and, plus me and nicole have to make a schedule for you guys and that will probably take a week, but don't worry it won't be nothing to exhausting", she replied smiling , as the boy sighed in relief , but internally her and nicole were sporting evil grins.

"but enough chit chat the bus should be here right about... now", nicole replied as they heard the squeak of the bus stopping. the boys quickly ran out the door in hopes of catching it on time.

nicole turned to jackie a concerned expression on her face .

"do you think they got what it takes for the kumite tournament".

"we better hope so this could either make them better or break them".

at elmore high school...

the boys stepped off the bus and into the school. suddenly it grew quiet as every bodies eyes were on the boys. the silence was broken when john in his normal attired started walking towards them. the boys tensed up as the sound of combat boots crunching against the floor could be heard down the hall. john then slowly raised his hand in the fist bump motion. the boys began to relax as they fist bump with their now new friend as thunder and justin could be seen giving them a high five as well. the student could only stare in shock as the most unnoticeable boys in school were fist bumping with the top three raccoon group members.

"so are guys joining the kumite". thunder started hoping he'll have another chance to fight them.

"of course dude why wouldn't we" jay replied

the student looked on again ,this time in confusion as they didn't know the 3 boys could fight.

as the six boys began walking down the hall gumball couldn't help but think.

"things are finally turning around for us".

* * *

the tournament training begins ,also who was the mysterious black figure?

and done i think i gonna make another chapter tomorrow since im going to be in sac all day.

also give me more ocs i want this tournament to be good.

sincerely

jaygunryu


	8. Not strong enough

okay guys here we go sorry i have finals and i'm tryna get these credit

* * *

school...

two weeks have past since the mysterious figure brought up the elmore kumite. the boys have been becoming more acquainted with the others and were going over to train with them more often. they trained from sun up to sun down on weekends. penny and gumball relationship was also strengthen throughout the time period. the two going on a couple of dates as well as kissing a few times.

darwin was playing with his phone while, while gumball and penny were staring beady eyed at each other lovingly. jay just said staring a the window having a bad feeling something was coming but he didn't know what. suddenly he overheard darwin and thunder having a conversation about zodiac signs. he walked over as he heard.

" my zodiac is aquarius i think its pretty awesome to be able to pour water in such a thing as the grand holy jar" darwin replied trying to make his zodiac seem like way more then it is .

"c'mon we both know its the taurus' he laughed as put his fingers to his had in the imitation of a bull.

jay snorted before he exploded into full blown laughter at the scene before. he let his worry wonder away as they began to include him into the conversation.

somewhere else...

"so you know the mission" the 3 soldier shook there head in affirmation.

"good when the objective come out at 10:00 we will capture it this mission has a 0 failure rate understood "?

"YES SIR" they shouted as they jumped in the tree and vanished from sight.

with jay...

jay was still talking with the guys when he suddenly bended over and began puking profusely. the other two immediately stopped what they were doing and began to check up on him .

"dude are you okay"? thunder started not wanting to see his friend in such a state .

jay could only mutter. "its here"

a crash was heard from the courtyard as everybody headed out to see the commotion. they look at dust to only see a pink heavy set bulldog with raging muscle look at them with contempt.

"hey you aren't supposed to be here ", principal brown replied before anything was said

he was suddenly sent flying into a brick wall going unconscious soon after. the rest of the students began running in fears as the dog started rampaging and attacking students. tina tried to be the savior by swinging her tail for a knock out hit but he managed to grab it and began swinging her at extreme speeds. he aimed her at penny as he let go. gumball quickly stood in front and held his ground as he strength of the throw pushed him back a considerable amount. he set the dinosaur down gently as he went into his stance.

the bulldog saw this and grinned as gumball vanished trying to go for a kick at his neck only to scream in pain as he leg was grabbed and crushed as he was threw to the ground. the dog went for a stomp before he felt shock go threw him as he was caught off guard as thunder came at him with a kick to his stomach only to dodge it and elbow thunder in the spine breaking it in the process. he foamed at the mouth as he felt his eyes close.

gumball tried to stand up but kept falling. he looked up to see the bulldog glaring down at him. he closed his eyes preparing for the worse when a breeze passed by and all you could see was a blur punching the bull repeatedly. the dog grabbed the speedster arms and broke them as he threw him at john who was sneaking up behind him with a tranquilizer. he managed to dodge but was unsuccessful the second time as his head was grabbed and crashed into jay who was still kneeling on the ground from the sheer strength coming from the animal.

the pit finally stop as he thought it was over until he felt a slash under his right eye. he glanced at his left to notice a fish with a large sword looking at him with rage present. they quickly began going at it neither side giving up though darwin had a lot more bruises. darwin began charging up his most powerful attack knowing he couldn't underestimate him like the others did, he knew he had to go for the kill

his sword began to glow light blue as he jumped 20 feet and began to fall down bringing he sword down as he came a wave of water forming from just this move.

"WHIPLASH TIDAL WAVE", could be heard as he went for the kill a cracked was heard before before Darwin sword shattered in pieces. darwin could only stare in shock at his sword laying in pieces before him. the bull dog stood unshaped as he went in for the kill. he stopped though as he looked at darwin face in anguish as he mourn the lost of his sword, he grinned before jumping out of sight.

later that night ...

jackie Wilson was driving her son home from basketball practice, even though he wasn't good. she payed them so he got to play. they were driving until they notice 3 figures in the street. she stopped and honked her horn as they began walking towards her.

"mom"

she heard her son warning and began backing up only to feel her car stopped she looked to see the dog from earlier holding the car down she was quickly took out the car along with tobias. they trued to scream but they were the only thing that could be heard for miles.

* * *

and thats it but to all those who don't like the way i update my stories then become author urself

sincerely

jaygunryuga


	9. LEGEND BEAST?

whoo ok guys srry for the delay of chapters but ... i be doin other things T-T im going to try and upload every now and then but make sure you guys review so i remember to upload again

but enough of me lets begin the chapter

* * *

hospital...

* * *

the only thing that could heard in the room the six boys were in was the constant beeping of the iv and the sobbing of parents crying for their kids safety. nicole and jackie were seething in rage for whoever put their boys in the hospital.

it has been a day since the boys were beaten and this was the day they were supposed to and darwin begin to stir as they felt a wave of arms wrapped around them. they soon heard sobs coming from nicole and anais while richard held a passive face but red eyes. soon the rest of the boys begin to stir as well.

"who did this" nicole questioned, she wanted nothing but to found the culprit and smash him to bits.

"we don't know mam ", thunder started " we were just minding our business when a pink bulldog smashed into the school, sucker punch principal brown , and started fighting us".

"we were lucky that he didn't kill us".

"JAY!"jackie yelled

"what its true, when i punched him it felt like his were made of metal and even when i hit him with some fire he shook it off like nothing ever happened".

nicole began to speak up.

"jay listen from what your telling me he knows quo".

many people had a look of confusion as they never heard of that before.

"quo? what is that some kind of power?"

"precisely darwin its where all life in the world comes from, actually chi is a downgraded version of it".

" the bad part is that its hard to learn. "so it should some time before you can master it " since the tournaments in 3 weeks we only got enough time to teach you the basics and maybe latter you can began in the advanced stages"

the six boys began to cheer until Jackie broke their spirits by saying "actually more like two weeks since you guys have to spend a week in the hospital to mend your bones so sorry guys".

they began to groan while the adult chuckled not noticing a figure looking at them.

* * *

watterson backyard... a week...

* * *

the boys were meditating for up to a hour already and no results were made yet. the boys were beganing to become over patients as it took way longer then what it was supposed to.

moom" how long do we have be like this it feel like it been forever"

" **gumball quiet!** i never said this was gonna be easy, look at your brother he is very well focused and i feel like he has a chance to unlock it any moment now".

gumball gave a huff and stared as darwin as he appeared to be glowing a dark shade of blue.

"darwin"?

* * *

 **DARWINS MIND**

* * *

a scene shown darwin flowing down the river carelessly ignoring all thing around him. he suddenly felt very nervous as a large amount of energy washed over him. he looked down to see a giant waterfalls and as he went falling down there was nothing below him except the mouth of a very hungry shark he couldn't help but scream as the huge beast engulfed him.

...

a black sphere formed around darwin body as wave of power was radiating off of him

"see kids darwin here is going through three stages", jackie stated.

"happiness"

"anger"

"fear".

"not all necessarily in that order but that is the only way to activate your quo" nicole replied.

"me and jackie been knew darwin was going to be the first he had good control from the start,and i have a feeling he's about done.

...

darwin was consumed in fury as his crush carry had apparently kissed gumball and said stuff behind his back. as he was planning to beat him senseless he suddenly fell in a bottomless pit only to fall in the ocean

as he swam to the surface he caught a caught a glimpse of a huge figure looming over him it spoke with a booming voice.

 **"FOR EONS NO MORTAL OF OUR SPECIES WANTED TO LEARN THE USE OF QUO EVER SINCE THE FALL OF LOWT THE STINGRAY. I WILL GUIDE YOU THROUGH THE JOURNEY THAT IS BOUND TO BE DANGEROUS."**

"who are you" darwin replied having enough courage to speak.

 **"ONE OF THE 5 LEGENDARY BEAST, A HEAVY DRINKER, A LADIES MAGNET ,AND ALL AROUND A AWESOME GUY KOKOBUKU THE KILLER SHARK SWORDSMAN."**

as the shadow receded a giant gray shark 15 meter shark was looming over him it's giant katana sword strapped across his back with various scars around its toned body. the only clothing that could be seen was a tiger loincloth wrapped on his waist.

 **"YOU HAVE ALOT TO LEARN LITTLE ONE",** as he begin unsheathing his sword.

darwin could only wave his arm as a blur was scene," wait what are -

...

-LEGEND BEAST!"as darwin stopped to recap on his location he realizes he is in the backyard instead of his mind. he also saw the shocked face of his friends and loved ones . he looked down to see a blue glowing fin on each of his arms where blue glowing stripes were leading to his eyes which were also glowing blue, he also had two fins on his back. as he began to ponder a bit a bolt of electricity and a wind slash were quickly blocked by his fins he then sent a a slash of his fins which was glowing at them causing destruction to the area around him . they only managed to dodge by a second. a giant missile was sent darwins way courtesy of john it was quickly blocked by a water force field . they suddenly had a chill down their spine as darwin unsheathe his blade the blade itself glowing blue and before it was fully out a orange blur was seen and just like that the 4 boys were unconscious. darwin looked at his hand in amazement, while nicole and jackie stared on in shock.

as gumball eye began to drift he couldn't help but smirk at the power he just witnessed.

"oh yeah".

* * *

sorry guys when u lazy u lazy and im just two lazy.

but anyway keep submitting oc for the tournament one might get a main role XD

jaygunryu


	10. READY

hey guys its me again with another story even tho my arm are killing me T_T

* * *

1 week later...

* * *

it been a week since darwin unlocked quo and a week from the tournament and the others has been training vigorously. not a day after john has unlocked his power, but was not visited by a legendary spirit animal to mentor him. thunder was visited by raiju the thunder dragon during his awakening saying that their are two people he will have to face to fully receive his power, one in the tournament and another one he says was "completely out of his league". justin unlocked his power and it only increase his speed ten fold and some other special things as well. jay also appeared to get one of the legendary beast jumanji the gorilla although he was a substitute for the original beast he say "that she was in the earth realm living life and she was closer than you think". making jay have one suggestion in mind. gumball was the only one who had yet to unlock quo making him frustrated and mad.

"gumball stay focused" ,nicole ordered as the other boys were sparring. all gumball did was grit his teeth as sweat ran down his forehead. he was going to give until his felt himself fade.

gumballs mind...

gumball suddenly fell on a hill in a park and started rolling off to stop at a halt. he looked around noticing the sky very dark with a ominous setting. he felt a slight hint of quo and looked in some bushed to see a big set of red eyes. he was suddenly thrown into a cliff with a follow up by a punch to his stomach knocking the wind out of him. he looked up to see a huge tiger looking at him in fury.

" **I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE BUT I WILL NOT BE TRAINING ANOTHER FOOL TO DIE A QUICK AND EASY DEATH."**

"I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE BUT I CAME TO GET STRONGER".

gumball said to him in surprise before disappearing in the wind only to appear kicking the the 7 meter tiger wearing black Indian garment in his eye follow up bye a down kick to his stomach but him being so small it not really effecting him. he quickly grabbed the blue cat and slung him to a mountain making him crash through it. gumball quickly went into the large wind eagle form zipping pass the tiger, emitting large wind attacks that was doing OK damage. he was suddenly grabbed out of his form and was began getting squeezed.

"YOUR **ANNOYING BUT I WILL TRAIN YOU ONLY TO LAUGH WHEN YOU GET CRUSHED AT THE TOURNAMENT".** he was then blasted by a white blast of light making him end up on the field of his backyard with white glowing claws on his hands.

"YESSS GUYS FINALLY I UNLOCKED QUO", gumball shouted in joy. the other smiled, feeling happy for him.

"nicole we finally have our finally observation now", nicole nodded at what jackie said. "she is correct we initially thought that quo was made to be the same for everyone but, that not the case here. nicole then started to split the 6 boys into 4 groups. gumball and darwin in group one, john and jay in group 2, and justin and thunder in their own separate group.

"darwin,gumball charge up you quo",nicole demanded. the boys began charging ,darwin going a lot faster then gumball but the boys stood. darwin with his dark blue quo fins and gumball with his white long quo nails.

"as you can see here until today darwin was the only one to demonstrate the ability of glowing prosthetic until gumball".she then proceeded to go in the house only to come back with a broom stick and a pistol she had in the closet." jay,john I want you to try and channel the quo into the weapons", when the quo transferred to the weapon the gun glowed dark black with a dark wisp coming out while the broom became bright red and the hair of the broom was on fire although it was not hurting anybody.

"you two" jackie replied pointing at thunder and justin,"thunder I want you to create lighting but channel quo into it, and justin channel quo into your body".the boys did as what they were told and were shocked. thunder seemed to be emitting white lighting from his palm although it was quite straining. and as soon as justin took a foot he blurred only to end up a foot from where he had just been, hurling his stomach. the 5 boys started cheering excluding justin as he was to busy recovering.

" yes now I can win the tournament".

"you gumball? you can't even tie your own shoes" justin managed to get out making everyone chuckle.

"shut up what are you going to do? hurl on his feet after you reach him"?

" QUIET", making everyone go silent "now listen while I explain, it seems different people unlock different type of quo. group one appeared to be able to grow appendages out of quo, we call it Meta Growth as how many time it gets destroyed its manage to regenerate rather quickly. it doesn't appear to take a lot of energy as when it start off it is thin and doesn't do much damage. it can get thick or longer by pushing quo into it but a heavy drain of quo as a drawback".

"group two are able to channel quo into any object increasing its strength tenfold. we call this one channelty as the user able to channel quo into the biggest or smallest item. example" she then proceeded to give john a brick and jay an eraser" now if i'm right they should still be able to use their powers".

the eraser quickly turn red allowing him to chuck it towards a tree quickly effectively smashing and forming a large crater in the bark. john then went along ahead and threw the brick. it hit the ground with a thud and quickly started to sink in the ground. john feeling a drain stop the flow as he fell to his knees.

" quo channeling takes a lot more quo since its holding the energy it in the object. they'res also a limit to how much you can store in a weapon" she then handed jay another eraser", jay channel as much in it as you can". nicole asked.

"yes mam", as he begin channeling. not 5 second since the eraser exploded into mini pieces,making her nod her head in confirmation.

"and you guys last but not least. thunder it appears that your quo ability is strengthening you element which is lighting to a better form. i would tell you to use it now but, i can tell your exhausted by doing it the first time as it cost a lot of quo I presume. we deem this ability as Elemental Blaze since it increases the natural element tenfold.

"john your quo ability look like a simple body enhancement but its more to it. not only can you increase your speed but any other parts of your body to act more efficient then your legs,but only with good training. this one is called epichance, just to be cool.

"NOW ENOUGH WITH THE LECTURE WE HAVE ONE MORE WEEK UNTIL THE ELMORE KUMITE, AND WE ARE GOING TO RUN YOU IN THE GROUND."

* * *

1 weeks later

* * *

and thank you for all the love you showed me i reached 1000 views i wanna cry T-T. feel free to check out my there story elmore quake high and make sure you submit them ocs but byeeee

jaygunryu


	11. 1st stage

here we go guys i decided to make another chapter but only because i'm listening to anime openings

* * *

2 hours before tournament at the watterson house.

"okay listen guys i know we didn't have a lot of time but at least you guys stand a fighting chance" jackie started. "now both richard and jeremiah had made some gear for each of you".

thunder was then given a piece of armor.

"thunder as you see were given a metal chest plate ,that when pressed against your skin will secure itself firmly".

when thunder did what he was told nicole continued.

"it makes your thunder control exponentially better. it can become a conductor as well creating electricity at will". he was then handed a small vial of metallic like liquid.

"what this".

"a very dangerous substance made by richard to be poured on the chest plate but only at the most dire times", he nodded at the serious tone she had.

"jay your dad wanted to personally speak with you about the weapon he made you", he looked to his right to see his dad walk over with a small suitcase."not gonna lie it took me two weeks to make this as i felt as though you fought better with a lighter".

"i call this the ape staff", jay was surprise and a bit disappointed as he pull out a foot long red with golden rim staff with 4 hole each a different shape."all you have to do is put some quo into one of those hole and a different ability is activated".

putting some in the first hole which was a square and was suddenly surprise at it stretch far both way easily 6 feet. he then proceeded to put some in the second hole, a triangle and watch as the gold rims around the staff unfurled and move to each end of the staff making it become double edged. anxious to put some in the third he was stop by his mother who gave him a disapproving look.

"wait till the tournament jeez" jaygun rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

jeremiah then turn to justin as he gave him leather like socks "slip these on and your more in control of your abilities". he quickly slipped them surprise on how snug they felt.

this time richard move to gumball and darwin with metal mixed with leather arms and hand guards ,which both boys put on their body.

"this should make it much easily to access your powers along with other special ability" richard said with a outward grin.

'we don't know why we didn't give this to you when we gave jay his but here you go" as he was hand a camo metal blow dart by nicole with the same shapes as jays. he was pleasantly surprise as the first square turn it into a pistol.

"NOW LETS GO WIN THIS"

"YEAAAAAAAHHHHH",they all shouted in unison.

* * *

the entrance

* * *

the group were waiting for the door to open in 5 minutes as they all tried to pass the time.

thunder and darwin was having a staring contest until they felt a familiar present near them. jay was sleeping ...standing up, as he didn't get any sleep. gumball snapped picture of him while john and justin laughed . they suddenly felt a strong amount of quo .the six boys turned only to be met with the sight of the pink bulldog from earlier, and behind him two cloaked figures.

"so you guys decided to come after all" he replied with a gruff voice.

"hey we'r-" gumball was cut off as nicole stood in front of him.

"so your the one who decided hurt my children"the pit bull raised an eyebrow.

"just know you made it on number one spot on my list". as they walked passed nicole made sure she bumped shoulder with him making him slide a few feet.

"NOW WHO IS READY FOR THE ELMORE KUMITE", a rupture of cheers were heard when mr. yoshida rose up from a podium in the ground.

"NOW SINCE THEIR SO MANY CONTESTANTS AND IT WOULD TAKE ALL DAY WE DECIDED TO SHORTEN THE NUMBERS BY HAVING A RACE SLASH BATTLE ROYALE FOR THE TOP 24 SPOTS ON THE 200 HUNDRED STAIRS AVENUE. EVERYTHING IS ALLOWED, INCLUDING DEATH BUT IT IS LOOKED DOWN UPON" the watterson and co listen to his speech in horror.

"nicole is mr. yoshida usually this intense".

"no it wasn't till 3 month ago when yuki appeared that he became more frigid and heartless dropping a couple of employee but leaving me alone for some reason".

"NOW ON YOUR MARK GET SET GO"!

soon as that was heard multiple beings took off flying only to be shot down or grabbed by someone hoping to catch a ride. jay blazed his hands causing him to bounce up 6 feet allowing him to see ahead of the crowd. wanting to finished this quickly he started stepping on people heads making them tumble and himself rise further.

gumballs not wanting to be tumbled he took off but was repeatedly being bumped by opponents. going in for an attacked he was held back by a chain of water he looked at the source to see darwin smirking before the chains lifted gumball in the air before launching him up 50 stairs. as he flew he looked down at the crowd and nodded as he continued.

thunder not having much trouble since anyone he who touched him became stunned was suddenly punch in the face and flew down a few step. he looked up to see a hot dog with black sunglasses looking at him in enjoyment

"might as well take-"before he could finish he was quickly destroyed by a thunder bolt as he continued up the steps.

nicole and jackie took to flying while defending each other. nicole using her wind to make them hover while jackie produced fire which propelled them further.

justin was quickly arriving up the step at a extremely alarming rate. as he began to see the top he was quickly punch which halted his step. he looked to see the pink bulldog from before. he quickly dodged another punch and delivered one with power. shocking the bulldog a bit.

"oh so your an enhancer like me,ugh... that just perfect" his train of thought was stop when he was suddenly lifted off his feet by a tornado. he looked to see justin fist swirling as he was sent flying down the steps.

* * *

 **5 contestant has just arrived !**

* * *

came a voice from a speaker making gumball panic. he looked at the top to see his mom and jackie, justin , and the two hooded figure from before smiling down. he looked at jay and he nodded. both of them jumped as high as they could screaming.

"DUO BLITZ FURY" the other boys put up a defense for what to come. jay charged his hands with as much fire and when he reach his peak, gumball applied and equal amount crashing it at the stairs causing a lot of people to stop in their track.

* * *

 **14 contestants have arrived !**

* * *

darwin was currently fighting two opponent that appeared to be twins.

"twin torpedo wave" as they both began swirling and began synchronizing with each other making a wind torpedo. darwin quickly dodge it and began running up the stair only to be hit in the back causing him to crash on the stairs. he rolled over as they collided with the ground creating a crater.

"DARWIN!" gumball screamed from above, the only thing stopping him from helping is giving up his spot,since the stairs were getting fiercer.

he tried to latch on hoping to grab one and stop the attack but was blown in the air violently and that when the combo truly began. having no place to dodge darwin was attacked violently from all angle causing him to cough of blood as he hit the ground with a thud. he got up shakily fear shown on his face.

"look at the dufus harry he going to wet himself"' the twin, barry replied causing him to bust out laughing.

"hahahaha enough playing around lets end this" as they began to launch an attack,meanwhile darwin was in deep though.

 **"LISTEN BOY ALL THAT IMMENSE POWER YOU HAD A 2 WEEKS AGO IS GONE"**

he look around remembering that voice.

"kokobuku?"

he looked behind to see the giant shark in all his glory giving him a frown.

"what do you mean that the power is gone"

 **" I TOLD YOU HOW YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE FROM OUR SPECIES IN A WHILE TO LEARN FROM ME,BUT YOU ARE NOT THE ONLY ONE, IN FACT THAT HOW IT WORKS FOR YOUR BROTHER AND FRIENDS TEACHER AS WELL".**

"wait so your telling me that their are other people"

 **"OF COURSE THAT WHAT I JUST ,ARE YOU DEAF? THE ONLY WAY TO GET COMPLETE TRAINING FROM ME IS TO BATTLE AND DEFEAT THE OTHER ONES WHO ARE UNDER ME AS WELL"**

 **"** sir if you don't mind me asking, who are my opponents".

 **"MY TIMES RUNNING OUT AND ALSO I CAN'T GIVE OUT THAT INFO BUT THEIR IS A TOTAL OF 3 OPPONENT BUT THE LAST ONE IS-**

darwin quickly looked up to see the twins rush him in a swirl. their was a small blue wave as small fins appeared on darwin. not letting it disturb he took a huge breath.

"whiplash" as he waved he fins toward the spiral. the speed generally decrease before it stop and crashed to the ground. the dust disappeared showing two unconscious brothers.

* * *

 **22 CONTESTANTS HAVE ARRIVED!**

* * *

everyone had managed to get up their but john who was too busy fighting other people.

"leave me alone jerks"

nicole then suddenly remembered something.

"john pressed the last button!""

he did as told and grin evilly as a rpg appeared in his hand. he jumped at pointed to the crowd, mustering all the quo he could blasted backward with an insane amount of force. he arrived up the stairs and sail passed his friend colliding with the side of a building

* * *

 **24 CONTESTANTS HAVE ARRIVED !**

* * *

whooo another day at this yall need to be posting all oc caws i dont have a lot to think about stop viewing my stuff and send me idea and ocs jeez is that too much to ask. and also the tournament arc is too be very exhausting for me so please submit to make this easier T_T

but yea like always favorite,follow and review thank u

jaygunryu


	12. TOURNAMENT BEGINSSS

hey guys since i did a chapter on ma other story might as well ;0

* * *

 **"THE MATCHES WERE RANDOMLY SELECTED AS ABOVE SO PLEASE TRY TO KEEP PATIENT AS THE BATTLE ARE TO BEGIN".**

gumball heard a huff from his mother as he glance at the matches above. it appeared that their were a 25 spot open for yuki even though she hasn't participated in the previous one while their were a free pass for the pink bulldog to make it a equal tournament.

the device on the board began spinning as it slowly descended on thunder and and huge punching bag type monster known as jiribo. the other's wished thunder good luck as he began walking down the stair slowly seemingly nervous. when he reached the bottom he could here the laugh of jiribo as he notice the state of thunder.

"don't shit yourself kid i'm going to make this real easy for you okay"?

 **START!**

jiribo took off at an insane rate crashing into thunder and making him crash into the wall of the stadium he tried to quickly get up only for jiribo's gut to meet his stomach rocketing him upward into the air. he quickly regained his bearing and started raining down thunder only for them to bounce off him with no affect.

"LIGHTNING DANCE"

as all jiribo saw was a multitude of yellow lightning zip past him along with a few cut to his body before he grab thunder and slammed him into the ground. he then threw him in the sky again as he pumped his hand in the air creating a shock wave lifting him even higher .

"thunder armor" as the metal chest plate on his body started creating blue thunder that quickly made his hair stand up. suddenly thunder vanish only to appear behind him with a elbow to his back making his body vibrate still having no effect. he vanish once more and stood over jiribo using thunder to keep himself afloat.

"GONG FIST " jiribo replied as he used his legs to propel him up toward thunder hitting him with a hard uppercut. sending flying to the edge of the stadium. he blacked out a second to wake up to jiribo loud feet smashing into the ground stampeding towards him.

" _is this all i trained for? all this for a 10 min knockout heh... well i'll be"_

"THUNDER USED THE LIQUID" jackie screamed from above. he quickly widened his eye as he pulled out a the vial of liquid, making sure to not pour to much was amazed as how the liquid seemed to add on to chest plate and becoming a whole metallic gauntlet on his right arm.

"THUNDER TEMPO" as his arm charged up a bright red electricity to his arm. he vanished faster than before and appeared behind above him with a red hot thunder palm strike headed for his head, but this time he didn't absorb it as he was instantly crushed by the heat and weight of the attack as he was instanty knocked out.

" **THUNDER ROACHESON WINS THE FIRST ROUND"** as a applaud of cheers erupted. he walked back up the stairs as the pieces of arm metal fell off revealing a charred arm he quickly wrapped up.

gumball watterson vs john plank appeared on screen as the two boys grinned at each other. when they reached the bottom the bowed and got in the stance.

"BEGIN".

the boys began clashing with the newly formed claws gumball managed to make form out of his knuckle instead of regular nails while john switched the blow dart to a rifle as he began firing shots on gumball he barely managed to deflect them.

" _ugghhh i have to stop playing i can't forget the real mission my mother gave me"_

 _FLASHBACK..._

"gumball you might not know it but its more than you know that going to happen in this tournament this will ultimately ruined elmore for the better or the worst. listen..."

FLASHBACK ENDS...

gumball managed to dodge a shot of a quo filled rpg bullet as he jumped in the air.

"john we can play some other time but i'm on strict business" as he began charging up quo in his arms. with a scream his knuckle claws disappeared as his two arm grew large bladed quo claws one on each one.

john quickly morphed his gun into a automatic and began firing multiple quo round at him. the blue cat dodge them without effort as he drew his arm back and punched towards john who was 10 feet away causing a great drift of wind. john was quickly thrown towards the edge of the arena managing to keep his balance he looked up to see gumball aim a non quo punch at his stomach causing him to spit blood and drop to the floor on his knees. he looked up at gumball with a smile , as a quick kick was aimed at his head knocking him unconscious and out the arena.

 **GUMBALL WATTERSON HAS WON**

another cheer was heard from the crowd as another contestant walked up the stairs. gumball looked to see his mother nod in confirmation making him sigh in nervousness. what ever that was going to happened had his mother very on edge.

 **yuki yoshida vs dondoro**

gumball looked in surprise as these matches were going by so fast he couldn't even process his thoughts. he notices his mom face as her ex friends name was called and he to was shocked as the pink bulldog walked down the stair a big crack heard every time he took a step. they appeared in the arena both glaring a storm at one another.

 **BEGIN !**

yuki wasn't even seen as a loud snap was heard from the other side of the arena. the dog was on the ground pinned with yuki holding a limp hand . a then very uncomfortable scream was heard as he tried to kick her in her stomach only to dodge by jumping in the air. he grinned as he quickly leaped up grabbed her leg with his only arm and spun her in the air only to crash her into the ground trying to follow up with hard knee. she dodge and then stopped she closed her eyes as a small smirk was seen.

"I know who your affiliated with and i don't like them one bit", yuki replied to the man.

"well the feeling is mutual" the man grunted.

suddenly yuki's eyes turned black and her face held a rigid expression of hatred.

'YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE WILL HOLD NO SAYING IN MY WORLD",she screamed as she disappeared in a flash.

everyone looked back to dondoro as a another loud crack was heard only for everyone to gasp in horror and shock. yuki stood over him with the man's neck twisted the wrong way seemingly broken.

 **YUKI WINS!**

* * *

i bet you guys are like finalllllllllllllly jaygun T_T XD ik ik ik i was taking to long buhh i have a very good explanation for that... 2 lazy srry XP buhh i didnt forget i never forget so keep reading we almost at 1500 views cmon guys we can do and also leave some oc's i love what im getting now

-jaygun


	13. prem pt1

back again happy new year let make it a good one shall we? well anyway lets begin the chapter shall we.

* * *

the crowd was dead silent after, what they just witnessed. the poor dog was picked up on a stretcher and sent to the ER never to be seen again but, soon after another match was called.

 **DARWIN WATTERSON VS MADEL PHOENIX**

darwin looked at his opponents to see a female doberman pinscher dog with black hair, wearing a light orange t-shirt jeans, but wore no jeans, she was also equipped with some knuckle dusters.

darwin who already walked down to the arena, waited for the match to start sword in hand. madel grinned fiercely, the knuckle duster aimed at darwins head.

"this going to be easy", she grunted with glee.

" _yea for me_ " darwin thought, " _let me take it easy on her"._

 **MATCH BEGIN**

spark were sent flying as slashes and punches were heard. madel jumped back and pointed the spikes on her knuckle dusters at darwin.

"Trio Shot" she called out as the 3 spikes in each gauntlet shot towards him followed by chains. he managed to either dodge or block one but was shocked as they started to zip towards him again.

" _they must be controlled by quo to follow me_ ", after a series of flips and mere scratches from the spikes, he jumped high in the air and raised his hand, multiple cups of water in the stands flowed to him as he screamed "Speed Mode" his sword had gotten incredibly thin as well a thin armor appeared on his skin he feet begin to bubble before he disappeared and suddenly reappeared behind madel calling out "Same No Supīdo ", as he disappeared again, but this time he didn't stop. flashes of water were seen as madel screamed in pain he appeared all around her quickly trying to finish the fight. he stopped as she fell to the ground not moving.

larry prepared to called the match but before he could madel gripped darwins feet and looked at him with an angry smug look.

" you thought you could finish me fishboy" the doberman pinscher began as she started to turn bigger and her fur quickly changed to black and grey. she stood up towering over him by a meter now appearing as a wolf. she quickly pick darwin up and began smashing him into the concrete he managed to get out the hold only, to get kick by a massive foot throwing him near the edge of the arena but, not out as he was hanging on by the tip of his needle sword he quickly swung back on and smirked.

"Defense Mode" as heavy amount of water began accumulating on his body making him look very bulky. his sword got even thinner than usual as water began forming or each top half of the sword making it look like a hammer a metal tip. madel a bit amazed took off in sprint. her heavy body being heard. darwin called out another technique "Mizu No Hansha", as she punched him the water in the front of his body rippled as a huge body of water moved out of him at insane from his back armor only to recede back towards him and hit madel with the same force making her slide back. she appeared again this time screaming "Lycan Shot" with a barrage of hits but. yet again being sent back at her but as water. suddenly water accumulated around his hammer as it grew bigger he swung with force as he screamed " Samegoriāto " as the hammer hit a wave of water followed behind the hammer hitting her with a ton of force making her barrel towards the stadium wall and out of bound thus declaring her the loser.

 **DARWIN WATTERSON WINS!**

 **'** that was awesome bro", gumball yelled out as darwin walked up the others seemed to nod in agreement." it was but that defense armor was a heavy weight on my body, i could barely move".

"at least we're not getting called this time", jay said as their were two names that were not theirs on the board. after 2 more rounds, one of them was finally up next.

 **JACKIE RYUGA** V.S. **CAJKIE SONLIW**

jays' mother and one of the hidden figures march down the stairs. there were no words as they waited for the match to began.

 **BEGIN!**

jackie quickly started the confrontation by kneeing cajkie in the stomach making her slide back a few feet. the figure replied by creating a black stick seemingly out of know where and began attacking jackie. jackie charged a ton of chi as she stretch her palm outward towards her opponents."Blazing Star", was called out as she threw the fire causing the figures to whisper making the black sticks in her hand expand swallowing up the fireball.

"Woahhh! it was nullified" thunder yelled out in shock.

"Mrs Watterson do you think those black things can stop any element?"

"why would you say that jay?",nicole replied back a little bit intrigued.

"well when the fire dissipated the chi was still there, it just wasn't igniting".

"hmm" nicole replied as she rubbed her chin.

jackie now appeared with several bruises and marks but continued to fight. she stood as her skin turned red and her eyebrows took on the form of flames as her fiery form covered her body in seconds. cajkie tilted her head in confusion, before she lifted her hand to block a kick by jackie from behind. jackie disappeared again only for it to be block as well. jackie stood silent as quo began growing stronger in both her arms before she threw several small fireballs at cajkie, she once again made a black shield, turned her head and extended her hand only for her opponents to vanish once more.

"Moeru Dankai" jackie called out as she began vanishing and also shooting fire at cajkie. taking too much damage cajkie completely was encase in the black substance. the sphere started to close in on her before everyone realized that her cloak was burnt to pieces resulting in everyone looking at her strange form. she appeared to be completely black only for the glowing white of her eyes, nose, ears, and mouth. jackie felt the tremendous amount of quo gathering in her opponents arms as she pressed them against the ground before several large black spike started erupting to Jackie's location. she jumped to the side as a another spike shot to her previous location. jackie begin her journey of running towards cajkie in attempt to damage her. several flips and tumbles later she appeared several feet from her ,the mysterious woman clapped her hands together as another spike came out of the ground.

jackie once again dodges it only for it to turn around and stabbed her through the abdomen.

"MOMMMM!", jay screamed out nicole having to hold him back from lashing out.

jackie quickly chopped the black spike and pulled it out as her breath got extremely heavy. jackie closed her eyes as her back started to light up in purple neon before three purple chains of quo came out and pointed towards cajkie. one chains wrap around the wound on jackie body as she took off. cajkie quickly put up the black shield while jackie lit one chain on fire as the non heated one smashed through the shield before the other one hit cajkie full on. the black figure stopping her self ,looked around for jackie before she was knocked upward by another chain. with no defense in the air cajkie was free for an attack as cajkie hovered over her.

"Hageshī Mittsu No Kusari!" jackie screamed as the chains lit up in flames as her opponents started to get hit repeatedly. the smoke cleared up allowing everyone to see the fighters. cajkie injured as she was, still stood tall while jackie was holding her stomach in pain.

" i-i forfeit" jackie manage to get out before she fell to the ground.

* * *

finally done and it only took ... like 4 days. oh well buhh thank pugfurreviewer for the oc.

also be sure to keep added them ocs i need moreeeeee.

but peace im finna watch the Steven universe episode stranded.

be sure to read and review

-jaygunryu


End file.
